


Santa Buddy

by ohzhang



Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office AU, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: Changkyun hates their annual office Christmas parties. Luckily, his work buddy Lee Jooheon is there to help spread some cheer.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, minor Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk - Relationship
Series: the jookyun pwp shame train [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Santa Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok so i know i should be updating This is the Last Time & i /am/ working on it, promise, but i really wanted a lil break from it & to write this cute silly cliche thing based on monsta x's halloween video where they dance to follow dressed as office workers
> 
> title is a lyric from that super no-homo michael buble version of santa baby cos i thought it'd be funny (starting to think i was wrong but i hate titling my fics so unfortunately, we're stuck with it)

Threadbare tinsel hung limply from every corner of the room, somebody had plugged in their phone and was blasting the same handful of christmas songs on hellish rotation and their manager, Kihyun, was frazzled out of his wits. 

Another year, another classically tragic and terrible office christmas party. 

Changkyun has been here less than ten minutes and he already wants to go home. In fact, he'd have hightailed it out of there already if it wasn't for his co-worker, Jooheon, who had persuaded Changkyun to stay at the party in the first place. He was wearing a novelty reindeer antler headband propped precariously on top of his slicked back hair and a cheeky dimpled grin as he handed Changkyun some kind of spiked punch. 

“Drink up,” he said, slinging a casual arm around Changkyun’s shoulder. “You look far too miserable.”

“I _am_ miserable,” Changkyun grumbled into his cup. 

“But it's christmas, bro!” Jooheon said, plucking the festive headband from his head and placing it atop Changkyun’s head instead. 

“These parties always suck ass and it's December 15th, _bro_ , you can't make me celebrate.” He took off the headband and handed it back to Jooheon who rolled his eyes.

“Drink,” he insisted, “be merry. And look over there,” he tilted his head in Kihyun’s direction, who was currently trapped standing underneath some mistletoe and fending off a very enthusiastic intern. Changkyun couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

“See? You’re already having fun! And yo, bro, is that All I Want For Christmas is You playing for the tenth time already? Let's dance, c’mon.” 

Jooheon started swaying his hips playfully, pretending to know the English lyrics and miming along, putting on a comically dramatic show. Changkyun snorted, taking a big swig of his drink. It burned on the way down - whoever had spiked the punch had really gone to town with the cheap vodka. He downed the rest of it, grimacing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and dumping his empty cup on somebody's desk. Jooheon cheered and Changkyun smiled at his infectious enthusiasm.

Jooheon was always the type of person who could lighten up any situation, no matter how dire or miserable. Friendly and bright, he was the first person who had befriended Changkyun on his first day at the office after cheerfully showing him around and making sure he avoided their terrible coffee. 

“Stick to Starbucks,” he had said gravely, “seriously, don't risk it.”

“Noted,” Changkyun had replied wryly, and Jooheon shot him a grin. 

They slipped easily into friendship after that, recommending each other their favourite tracks and bonding over their passion for rap. They ate together at lunch, often joined by Minhyuk, Jooheon’s good friend and fellow ray of sunshine. The three of them hung out in bars after work on Fridays and pigged out on street food to line their stomachs at the end of the night, laughing too loud as they stumbled down city streets and eventually parting ways for the weekend. 

Shaking his head in defeat, he stepped up to Jooheon, joining him in dancing as ridiculously as possible. Jooheon chuckled, loud and carefree and warm. Changkyun returned it, his own deep laughs rumbling and his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

The song ended (Kihyun could be heard sighing loudly in relief) and the two of them made their way to the refreshment table in search for more cursed punch. Instead they found Minhyuk, who was busy swaying ever so slightly and chatting up Hyungwon from accounting.

Changkyun nudged Jooheon in the ribs.

“I bet you 20,000 won they're gonna hook up tonight.”

Jooheon raised a brow, glancing from Changkyun to Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Minhyuk was currently giggling, face as red as the santa hat he was currently wearing and Hyungwon’s eyes shone with warmth.

“You’re on,” he said. “I think you’ve pretty much won already though.” 

“You owe me lunch anyway, Lee,” said Changkyun, pouring himself a drink and one for Jooheon. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Im. Hey, I dare you to one shot that punch.”

“You tryna get me drunk?” Changkyun asked, playful.

“That's exactly what I’m doing. Look, I’ll go first,” said Jooheon, and with that he was downing his drink in one long gulp. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the fruity concoction and Changkyun found himself oddly transfixed; he’d somehow never noticed how thick Jooheon’s neck was, which was weird, because Changkyun pretty much saw Jooheon and his neck everyday of his life - except on weekends and holidays, of course.

Jooheon burped, distracting Changkyun from his train of thought, and beaming with dumb pride and bravado, he proceeded to hit the woah. 

Changkyun blinked, straight faced and unimpressed. “Yah, hyung, why are you like this?”

Jooheon just shrugged, completely unashamed. “Your turn,” he insisted, pressing a cup into his hands.

“And what if I don’t do it?”

Jooheon tapped his chin, pretending to think deeply. His eyes narrowed suddenly, sparkling with mischief and making Changkyun nervous.

“If you don't down your drink you gotta go kiss Kihyun hyung under the mistletoe instead.”

“No way,” Changkyun protested, punching Jooheon on the arm. “He's our boss and it'd be gross and _weird_.” 

“So drink up, Changkyunnie.”

“Alright, whatever,” he said, grabbing his cup from Jooheon and downing the contents. The sugary fruity taste of the punch did absolutely nothing to improve the taste of the cheap vodka and he shuddered as it went down. Jooheon clapped him on the shoulder, laughing at Changkyun’s pinched expression.

“There's gotta be better alcohol around here,” he said.

Jooheon hummed in agreement before suddenly lighting up, his eyes adorably round with excitement. “I’m pretty sure Hyunwoo hyung still has nice whiskey stashed in the bottom drawer of his desk.” 

“Perfect! How are we gonna take it without getting caught though?”

Jooheon shrugged his broad shoulders. “Hyunwoo hyung treats me like I’m his real younger brother. He won't mind.”

“True, but there's still Kihyun hyung we gotta worry about. If he catches us he’ll kick our asses.” 

“Yeah,” Jooheon agreed, looked mildly afraid. “I’m still traumatised after the last time he scolded me for eating cup ramen during one of his meetings.”

“You did spill the broth all over his itinerary.”

Jooheon chuckled. “That’s fair. I probably deserved it.”

“You definitely deserved it, dude,” Changkyun corrected, deadpan. 

“The betrayal,” said Jooheon, clutching at his chest and pretending to be offended, but within moments he was grinning at Changkyun once more. Warmth bloomed in Changkyun's chest with fondness for his friend. He always loved hanging out with Jooheon, who had the uncanny knack of bringing Changkyun out of his shell and making him laugh no matter how ridiculous his jokes tended to be. 

It was kinda embarrassing, but Changkyun often wished he had the courage to ask Jooheon to hang out on weekends so they could elevate their friendship to beyond just close co-worker status, but he always found himself chickening out. What if Jooheon thought it was weird? What if he thought Changkyun was asking him out on a date and got all freaked out and never talked to Changkyun again? 

And then there was the fact that Jooheon had so many friends already - friends from work, like Minhyuk and Hyunwoo and Soonyoung and Jackson, or friends from the music studio he frequented in his free time, and even his old high school friends that he was still close to. 

Changkyun felt like he was still an outlier in Jooheon’s network of close friends - surely he doesn't stand a chance.

“Yah, kids!” Called a voice, drowning out Changkyun’s thoughts. It was Hyungwon with a happy Minhyuk in tow. “If you guys are looking for better drinks I have a bottle of wine and some bottles of soju stashed away in my desk.”

“You’re a hero!” Jooheon cried, clasping Hyungwon into a bro hug. 

“No wonder Minhyuk hyung’s so merry,” Changkyun chuckled. “Thanks Hyungwon hyung.” 

“You got it. Drink responsibly, kids.”

~

Changkyun doesn't remember how many drinks in they are but he has a feeling they hadn't quite managed to heed Hyungwon’s advice. Not that he cares right now, he's warm and buzzing and having the time of his life dancing to awful music, laughing so hard his cheeks and his stomach muscles ache. Jooheon is in a similar state, giggling uncontrollably and his deep dimples on full glorious display. In their mutual drunken state they'd thrown all caution and dignity to the wind, dancing as if their lives depended on it, thrusting their hips and embarrassing everyone around them. 

“Yo, dancing king,” Jooheon chuckled close to Changkyun’s ear. “I’m gonna snag more of Hyungwon’s secret soju, you want?” 

“Nah, I’m good, man,” Changkyun replied, stomach lurching at the thought of more alcohol in his system and _definitely_ not due to Jooheon’s close proximity. Oblivious, Jooheon shrugged and wandered off in search of more drink as Changkyun shook off the weird feeling in his gut and continued to dance, swivelling his hips and losing himself in the music until Jooheon eventually returned - without soju, and his ears suspiciously bright red.

“Are you ok, hyung?” 

“I, uh, bumped into Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon hyung.”

“And,” Changkyun prompted.

“And you definitely won our bet. They were getting super busy back there.” Jooheon said, nose wrinkled cutely.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that,” said Changkyun, lips curling into an amused grin. “Truly. Still gotta pay up, hyung.”

“Dance with me first? I need to forget everything I witnessed.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes but quickly acquiesced and they were soon back to dancing like shameless idiots again, energised by sugary punch and drunken merriment and each other’s giddy giggliness. 

Jooheon’s once slicked back hair is now a little ruffled, a few stray strands falling into his eyes, and his tie is slightly loose around his neck. Changkyun wants to grab it, so he does, impulsively reeling Jooheon in without thinking. Jooheon's complexion is unfairly flawless even up close. Changkyun blinks, trying to focus on Jooheon’s features with bleary eyes. He discovers that his friend has nice eyelashes and his dark eyes sparkle like the christmas lights hanging haphazardly around the room, only much brighter, and he has a really, really pretty smile. 

“Hey,” Jooheon said, that pretty smile broadening until it threatened to split his entire face in half.

“Hey,” said Changkyun, breathier than intended. 

They continued to dance, faces close, grinning at each other like fools. Jooheon was a much better dancer than he let on, his movements still smooth and fluid despite his drunken state, and Changkyun did his best to keep up, his own skills pretty impressive if he may say so himself. 

At some point the music changed to a decidedly less festive sounding R’n’B song and Changkyun turned his back to Jooheon, pretending to grind on him and intending it as a dumb joke but gasped in surprise when he felt Jooheon grab onto his hips to pull him flush against him. He faltered for a second before giving in and going with the flow, his ass against Jooheon’s crotch and his back pressed against his chest. He could feel the warmth of Jooheon’s skin through their shirts and the slight damp of his sweat.

Somebody in the room wolf whistled and Changkyun grinned, tipping his head back so it lay against Jooheon’s shoulder.

“We’re giving everyone quite a show.” Jooheon murmured in his ear, breath fanning against Changkyun’s neck; it had always been a particularly sensitive spot for him and he couldn't help but shiver.

“Let them watch,” he said, shamelessly rolling his hips back against Jooheon. He could feel that Jooheon was getting hard, the thick of him pressing more insistently against Changkyun’s ass and it should’ve alarmed him, they were just friends, co-workers even, and if they stopped playing this game now they could chalk up whatever they were doing to drunkeness and laugh it off come Monday morning. 

The problem was, Changkyun didn't want it to stop, and apparently, neither did Jooheon.

“Fuck, Changkyun,” he groaned, almost inaudible if it wasn't for the fact that his lips were brushing against Changkyun’s ear, “you have an amazing ass.” 

Changkyun bit his lip, the warmth from the alcohol spreading from his belly to other parts of his body. There was no backing out now. Jooheon was fully hard against him, panting in his ear and it was confusing and wrong but fuck, Changkyun was so ridiculously turned on, his own cock stirring and starting to make his pants feel tight. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun said, tongue peeking out to wet his dry lips. “I think we should get a room.”

“Yeah?” Jooheon replied, voice low and uncharacteristically deep.

“Yeah, Kihyun hyung’s gone super red like he's about to have an aneurysm and this -” Changkyun undulated his hips, pressing against Jooheon’s cock as close as possible through their clothes - “I think we should continue this somewhere private.”

Jooheon hummed in agreement and his grip on Changkyun’s hips tightened for a moment before he let go, letting Changkyun turn to face him. 

“Would it be too cliche to fuck in the copy room?”

Changkyun grinned. Trust Jooheon to still make him laugh in the middle of this situation. “Sounds perfect to me.” 

And with that he took Jooheon’s hand, marching them both out of the main office floor and towards the copy room, praying it was still unlocked. He grabbed the door handle and it turned, causing them both to sigh with relief. As soon as they’d both entered the room and the door was shut and locked behind them with a satisfying click they were instantly all over each other, Changkyun yanking Jooheon towards him by his tie once again to pull him into a messy, needy kiss. Jooheon moaned into his mouth, holding onto Changkyun’s hips before getting impatient and letting his hands roam greedily, squeezing Changkyun’s ass and groping at his slim thighs. 

Changkyun nipped playfully at Jooheon’s full bottom lip before sucking on it, letting go of Jooheon’s tie in favour of carding his hands through his hair and scratching gently at the nape of his neck. Jooheon made a low noise in his throat in response and pushed Changkyun up against the copier, just the right amount of rough, sending papers scattering and falling to the ground. 

He pressed a thigh in between Changkyun’s legs for him to buck up against and Changkyun’s grip on Jooheon’s hair tightened at the friction. He tipped his head back with a quiet, low moan and Jooheon immediately took advantage of it, leaning in to mouth hotly at the long column of his throat and letting his teeth gently graze the sensitive skin there. It felt good, better than Changkyun could imagine, but the foreplay wasn’t enough for him anymore and he was getting impatient. He reached out to fumble clumsily with the buttons of Jooheon’s shirt but growled with frustration when his fingers seemed to disobey their foggy drunk orders, only managing to pop open a couple. Jooheon pulled away from marking his neck to help undo his shirt with an amused huff, making quick work of the buttons and yanking at his tie before letting both garments fall to the ground. 

Changkyun leaned back against the copier to take in the sight, eyes hooded, biting his bottom lip.

“You’ll make hyung shy, staring like that,” said Jooheon, tone light and joking but his ears were red and his chest a little flushed and it made Changkyun want to kiss him, so he did, cupping Jooheon’s face in his hands. 

“Sorry,” said he softly when he pulled away. “Undress me?”

Jooheon perked up at that, pulling off Changkyun’s tie and eagerly undoing his shirt. As soon as it was open he ran his hands up Changkyun’s sides, his hands soft on Changkyun’s fevered skin. 

“Pretty,” Jooheon murmured. His hands reached Changkyun’s chest and he couldn’t resist playing with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers until they were hard and Changkyun was moaning, hips grinding down against Jooheon’s thigh. 

“Fuck, hyung, if you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna come just like - ah! Just like this,” Changkyun managed between moans and harsh, shuddering breaths. It was almost embarrassing how ridiculously sensitive he was to Jooheon’s touch, like every nerve in his body was wired to respond to him in the most overwhelming way possible. Changkyun’s mind was fuzzy, every thought muffled by a drunken blanket of stupid, but he was still able to figure out that his feelings for his friend maybe, just maybe, went a little beyond yearning for closer friendship. 

And then his brain short circuited completely when Jooheon pulled him close and kissed him passionately, licking at Changkyun’s bottom lip and prompting him to open up so he could slip his tongue inside. Changkyun reached down to undo Jooheon’s belt and slipped his hand inside Jooheon’s pants to palm at his cock through his boxers. Jooheon moaned, pulling away from their kiss and hissing when Changkyun squeezed him. 

“Take off your pants,” he said, voice husky. Changkyun obeyed, and as soon as he’d discarded them with the rest of their clothes Jooheon wasted no time squeezing Changkyun’s ass through his boxers before yanking them down, making Changkyun whine a little as his cock was finally freed. He took Changkyun by the hips and manhandled him so he was bent over the desk next to the copier. 

Changkyun inhaled sharply when he felt a finger slicked up with cool lube circle his entrance. A thought managed to surface through the drunken, lust addled fog - where the fuck did Jooheon get lube? - but Changkyun didn't have time to ponder it further because Jooheon was slowly and gently pushing one of his pretty slender fingers inside of him. He gripped the desk tight, knuckles white and nails scratching at the surface as Jooheon worked him open, adding more fingers and carefully scissoring them. Changkyun moaned at the sensation, his back arching and hips jerking back to meet his movements. 

“Fuck, Kyun,” Jooheon breathed, marvelling at the way Changkyun was.fucking himself on his fingers.

“Hyung,” Changkyun gasped out, “I’m ready, fuck me.” He bit his lip to stifle a needy noise when Jooheon withdrew from him. He turned himself over so he was lying back against the desk, his leaking cock flush against his belly and his entrance invitingly exposed. Jooheon’s eyes visibly darkened, his pupils almost completely blown. He took out his own cock, watching Changkyun intently as he gave it a few pumps before grabbing a condom and rolling it on. 

Changkyun held his legs open to give Jooheon space as he held his cock to Changkyun’s entrance, rubbing the head against his ring of muscles before slowly pushing in. Changkyun cried out, nails digging into his thighs and leaving marks. 

“You ok?” Jooheon asked softly.

“Y-yeah, fuck yeah, Jooheon. Just so full.”

“It feels good?”

Changkyun groaned. “So good, hyung. You’re so, so good. Fuck me, Honey.”

Encouraged by Changkyun’s praise, Jooheon slowly pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still inside before thrusting back into him with a long, drawn out moan. At Changkyun’s desperate pleas he started fucking him hard, trying to angle for Changkyun’s sweet spot. Changkyun whined out loud when he found it, the pleasure almost overwhelming as Jooheon hit it over and over, abusing that bundle of nerves. The desk beneath Changkyun was starting to bang noisily against the wall with the force of Jooheon’s thrusts and Changkyun was dimly aware of how loud it must be but he really couldn’t bring himself to care when Jooheon was fucking him so good. 

“Jooheon,” he moaned, “Ah! Joohoney, Joo-”

“Oh fuck yes,” Jooheon panted, “keep saying my name.”

Changkyun chanted Jooheon’s name with each thrust and it only made Jooheon fuck him harder, hands coming up to grab Changkyun’s ankles to help hold him open. 

“Oh god, Jooheon, I’m gonna cum, please-”

Changkyun’s orgasm hit him so hard he could swear he saw stars, his whole body shaking as he came all over himself. Jooheon followed soon after with a silent moan, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed and his hands tightening around Changkyun’s ankles. After filling up the condom and the last of the aftershocks he pulled out as gently as possible and Changkyun had to make an effort not to whine pitifully, still sensitive but immediately missing the feeling of being filled by his hyung. 

Jooheon discarded his condom in a nearby trash can and then immediately slumped over Changkyun, breathing hard, rivulets of sweat running down his temples. “Wow,” he managed between heavy breaths, “that happened.”

“It did,” said Changkyun carefully, suddenly anxious that Jooheon regretted what had happened between them. His nerves were immediately alleviated however when Jooheon leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Changkyun’s neck. 

“Is now a good time to confess that I really like you?” Jooheon said, voice a little muffled where his face was pressed against Changkyun’s sweaty skin. 

“I like you too,” said Changkyun shyly. “I kind of really like you, actually.”

Jooheon raised his head to beam at Changkyun happily, a smile he was physically incapable of not returning. 

“Do you wanna get coffee with me some time?” Changkyun asked him, _finally_ , after all this time.

“Definitely,” said Jooheon. “We’re going to a real, proper cafe though. I’m getting tired of Starbucks.”

“Oh, yeah for sure,” Changkyun agreed with a laugh. Then something dawned on him and he hesitated a little. “Um, hyung, I have a question, though.”

“Shoot.”

“Did you just, like...happen to have lube and a condom in your pocket, or...?”

Jooheon groaned, burying his face into Changkyun’s neck again. He tilted his head to look up at him ( _so cute_ , Changkyun thought distractedly.)

“You can thank Hyungwon hyung for that,” he said, and chuckled when Changkyun frowned in confusion. “Earlier, when I walked in on him and Minhyuk hyung, I kinda blurted about the bet we placed on them and it turned out they were running a bet on us getting together too.”

“They what-” Changkyun spluttered. “So they just...handed you the lube? In case we...?” 

Jooheon nodded, red in the face, and Changkyun burst into a fit of giggles. 

“That’s crazy,” he said. “I didn’t even realise that I liked you until tonight, how the hell did those two idiots know?”

“Beats me,” Jooheon snorted. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, making the two of them jump and Jooheon yelp. 

“Are you two done yet? The party’s over and we need help cleaning up.”

It was their boss, Kihyun, and the two boys blushed furiously. He didn’t sound very pleased.

“Coming, boss-nim!” Changkyun called, playfully pushing Jooheon off of him and hastily cleaning himself up and getting dressed. They grinned at each other, too happy and tipsy to be embarrassed for long. Changkyun helped Jooheon button up his shirt and straighten his tie and Jooheon helped Changkyun smooth down his bangs. 

Then, once they both suitably presentable, Jooheon held out his hand for Changkyun to take, and together they rejoined the party, happy silly smiles plastered on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas lol


End file.
